Final Journey
by synthesisergangrape
Summary: Very NSFW thingy about bad thingies
1. Chapter 1

"...Hmmmmmmm...?" a sleepy Braixen woke to the light rays pouring in through his modest hut as well as the pitter patter of excited tiny feet outside "Hrm...herewegoagain..." he wrestled himself off the straw bed and cloth mattress and walked over to his curtain door with a small note saying "Pleaz knock!" signed with a messy painted paw mark.  
"Ohhh...what do YOU want?" the small cat standing before him slumped his head down and he lost his smile "I thought we were gonna be a cool team for today!" the Braixen could only pinch his nose "Okay look: I said we would go sometime in the morning not the moment I woke up, and-hold on, did you have breakfast even?" his small companion looked up and cocked his head slightly "Nooooooo...but, like, I don't need food to be big and strong!" he flexed...tried to anyway.  
"Look: I know you've wanted to come with me on my expeditions for a while now, but you're still very young, and last time I checked: big Espurr's gotta eat!" he picked up the young boy and hugged him "Although you sure are growing fast..." before he could place the boy back down again though, he started teething on the tip of his nose "Heh, maybe not too fast but we're getting there!" he put him down again and held his hand, the little cat could only blush "O-oh gee...your paw is so soft...Daaaaad..." the Braixen froze up for a moment before looking down to his partner "Do...do you like it?" he gave him a toothy grin and nodded "It feels so warm too..." he hugged him and buried his soft face into the usually stoic Braixen's leg-fur, he blushed for a moment, feeling his heart rate go up before composing himself and setting off towards a nearby village.

Several months back Braixen was on a treasure hunt, one that would redefine him as a cave explorer as well as a hopeless romantic: on a dead winters day he had heard of a legendary set of platinum crowns that were believed to have been worn by ancient warlords, the rumour was that in the moment of their deaths, they left a request to have a unique part of their Pokemon's body forever immortalized into their crowns, so that future heirs may inherit the good luck and stature that the legendary creatures held, Pokemon for whom had long been extinct. During his investigation, and with no help from the weather the cave system collapsed and the build up of ice had soon drained all energy from his system, preventing any kind of attacks including fire ones, but then there came a young Espurr, barely able to walk he cast aside the cave in with his raw psychic energy and warmed the Braixen's cold form up with a simple hug.

Ever since that moment he was brought back to a small village and was originally going to leave the village again until the psychic kitten approached him with an offer: he would protect the Braixen from certain death in exchange for living with him as he got very lonely and the other kids never wanted to hang out with a quiet person...

Nowadays though: it has gone beyond a simple adoptive relationship, nowadays he has full on feelings for the boy, but so far those have not been returned and he is afraid to get intimate out of fear of losing him. He also propositioned to find the riches with him so they could live a very comfortable life, together, as a family almost...

Approaching the village he asked the boy "Hey I just thought of something: do we even have enough money for supplies today? Last time we went out there we spent half of our monthly pay on seeds and apples that we lost like 10 minutes in" he looked up and smiled again "Yeeeeees! Although I, uh...I got our stuff without...paying..." he looked down at his feetpaws "I kindaaaaaa used my head to get us a bunch of stuff for free" he rushed ahead to the grocers stall and waved at the manager "Hey Mister! Do you have our lunch ready?" a shaky Buizel stepped out and handed a backpack full of fresh food and drinks "Phew! Gosh kid, you really must have an appetite on you!" Braixen approached "I'm sorry but there's been quite a misunderstanding, you see he-" he felt the young boy tapped him and motioned him to whisper "If you tell him what happened, we might get kicked out! You know how they are about me and my powers...and this stuff costs over 20 times the amount of rent! I asked for only the best for my daddy!" he stood back up "I'm sorry but...could you also prepare us dinner for later?" the worn out otter just sighed "Ugh fine, only for my best friend!" he ruffled Espurr's head-fur.  
"By the by, what are you setting out for today?" Buizel curiously asked "Well: recently several rescue teams and dungeon explorers have gone missing, at first it was monthly...then weekly...and now every time someone steps into the "rich filled" caves, they end up missing and to be fair it is a huge place, in fact it's actually the remnants of an old empire that simply crumbled over the last few centuries" Braixen took out the request flier asking to retrieve up to 10 missing parties, all of them filled with low-mid level Pokemon, most of them seemed to be ranged fighting types "Well, good luck in there! You should try to make a trail so you can get back out" the Espurr rubbed his legs and purred "I'm sure I can guide us back mister..." he gave one final hug before they set off.

At the entrance of the dungeon huge, mile high archways guided them to the front which was towered over by an untouched sheet that held the frail pillars together, on said sheet where the words 'All who enter, man or beast, shall only know true rewards if they can bare them first' a message all too familiar to Braixen "Wow, this is where we first met..." he looked down to his partner who was chewing his paws "I don't remember this place at all! But I do know we met in a weird big place like this!" he giggled and ran in "Hey wait for me..." Braixen sighed and held the backpack tighter before chasing him.

The sounds of small, careful footsteps flooded every inch of an expansive, complex cave: meticulous paths and almost perfectly placed booby traps flooded potential escape paths, the bare caring sunlight stroked their small faces "I told you this was a bad idea, every single time I begged you not to set out so I could get us proper supplies...and you wouldn't listen!" a flustered Braixen looked back "Oh can it! I just told the mayor that we would , y'know, 'converse' with that one group who got lost in this place a while back...we find them and we find freedom!" he winked at his young Espurr partner. After another hour of trekking through the crystal lit labyrinth they stopped for lunch, looking around carefully to see if any wild Pokemon are about, after confirming they were alone the Espurr got out a whole tray of food "Now remember! I get the sweet things you get the tough~" he started to sing cheerfully, but as e turned around he heard a ruffle and snapped back "W-what the heck..." half of the food had suddenly disappeared and Braixen wasn't around anywhere...  
Before he had time to call out he was knocked to the ground by a quick flash, several clumps of fur and crimson gravitated above him "...h-hoooow..." he fainted shortly after.

"Ugh, I've been holding in this one all day" Braixen said to no one in particular. After relieving himself he set back to their makeshift picnic area when he heard an odd almost 'slurp' like sound, followed by muffled moaning "Didn't even give me time to get back..." when he stepped into the room however he saw a sight far different from what he was expecting: a Sneasel was licking his partner all over, tasting his fur and the fresh wound on his head while rubbing his heavily foreskinned dick: making sure to tangle small tufts of fur around his filthy smegma and sweat covered head when he pulled the skin back "It's been sooooooooooo long...mnf!" he bucked his hips and rubbed his flaking cheese against the child's face.

"Hey big boy..." Braixen flipped his fur up and presented his slim physique, intentionally bringing attention to his small curves "I've dealt with your type before, put him down and I'll gladly let you take me" he already had a Fire Blast ready "Naaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he stuck his tongue out "I only want the cat, though if you persist I might be kind enough to share his head with ya'" "Okay, I was only playing around because I didn't want to have to kill anyone today." he stepped forward and launched a quick shot of fire, it barely touched the top of the Sneasel before he leapt to the side and sliced some rock of the wall and projected it with his feet, the chunk of rock missed the fox's face before Sneasel crashed into him and with a well placed backhand swipe he knocked him out cold.  
"Alright you little tease..." he walked back over to the unconscious cat and rubbed his throbbing member all over his tummy "Such a soft form...I'm sure he won't mind me toying with some food..." he flipped him over and cut off some fur around his backside, leaving enough on so his skin wasn't exposed. He sniffed at the cubs rear and dug his tongue in "Mnnnnffuckkk" the bare taste of his piping hot ass sweat got him going bad, he kissed and suckled his young hole for a good few minutes before prodding his entrance "Ugh man: could he take it? Eh, I don't care I need a good fuck!" he thrust forward and half of his 9 incher went in, the Espurr's body began convulsing and he could hear him quietly crying "...h-h-hheellp..." the Sneasel let out a loud laugh and humped him slowly at first, carefully slipping it in further without tearing his own skin, although he could feel something sliding down his dick, he looked down and a visible pool of blood was forming beneath them "Haha! I didn't think such a small slut would break so easily!" he slammed his hand down on the child's rear and the sudden shock had him screaming for his knocked out companion "Yes! Yes! Get louder!" he pummelled his young rear as he was getting close.

"S-stop...now" the Espurr raised his ears up "Oh no you fucking don't!" Sneasel gripped his ears and tore them right off before jamming his claws into the sides of his head "Little psycho fuck..." at this point he was thrusting so hard the entire cave wall was reverberating. He came inside the small asshole and then jerked the rest of his seed over his back "Ohhhh yeah you little slut...you like that don't you? Yeah your daddy knows you fucking do" he picked up the twitching body of the cub and dragged the fox with him back to a out of the way maze, within this maze was a locked staircase that the Sneasel accessed by using his claws as an organic key and down the staircase was a set of prison cells "I hope you two enjoy your new homes..." he put the Braixen in shackles in one cell and bandaged up the Espurr before carefully placing him in another, right after slurping the remaining blood and cum out of his ass "Have a good rest boys, cause' tomorrow..." he could barely hold back his laughter. 


	2. Death

Loud rattling filled his ears when he came around, Braixen looked around the dark prison cell with a faint torch still alive. At first he could barely move his neck and arms but after persisting for a minute he managed to twist the shackles around his wrist and attempted to cut the bonds with his flames, but when he looked back, the shackles were made from heavily broken and cut bones melded together "Where the hell am I?" he called out, for a small second he could almost hear shuffling but it soon went away. "D-daaaaaaad..." he heard a small croaky voice call out "Is thaaat yoooou?" he saw a short figure crawl towards his cell and bat at the bars, Due to his size he easily slipped through them and came over to the bound fox, when he squinted he could see what had happened to his orphaned son "Who would do such a thing..." he struggled against the shackles some more and freed a paw "Daddy will save you! I promise!" he bashed at the bones until they gave way, he fell tot he ground with a thud and scrambled over hugging him.

In the distance came the sound of panting, Espurr ushered Braixen to a dark corner "T-the evil Pokemon want us..." he buried his face in the fox's fluffy chest and sobbed quietly. Out of nowhere the bars opened and a rotund figure stepped in and immediately it turned toward them "Dinner..." the large creature charged and knocked the Espurr out and threw the Braixen across the room "I thought I had you tied up good...no matter, it's not like you would have gone far anyway" with a loud bang the figure slapped it's belly and picked them up: it was a massive Zangoose who was sporting a stubby erection "I can't wait to fuck you two good" he carried them up to an expansive room that contained several out of place furniture: one gigantic bed in the middle, adorned with super soft covers and pillows along with several chairs and a sofa along with an old TV "Honey, they're awake!" the Sneasel they were all too familiar with hopped over and snatched the Espurr out of his arm "I get to play with the young one first!" he stroked his head and tummy tenderly.

Braixen attempted to break free but was instead pinned down on the bed "Why don't we show 'Daddy' what we do to bad little boys who invade others territory?" the Sneasel sat down on a sofa and smiled, shoving his flaccid cock in the kitten's face "Now then: if you please me, I will promise to let you go...just stay quiet and take it" all Espurr could do was sob and bat at his dick with his tiny paws "N-nooooooo, I just want to go home, pweease I just want to be happy" quickly the Sneasel swiped across his chest and a small cut formed "I told you to just take it" he pulled back his foreskin and shoved his rancid, filthy cock in his face again, flakes of pungent, wet cock cheese mixed with the Espurr boy's face and body fur causing him to dry heave "I r-really don't wanna do this!" one last time he tried to fight back, he pat the Sneasel's chest and face with his soft, little paws and sniffled.  
"Stupid runt" without a second thought he swiped again and sliced the boy's groin in half, his testicles gave way and plopped onto the ground along with his cock, what followed was a joint scream between him and his carer "Let him go! You can do what you want to me but not-" he felt a big paw over his mouth and a dick rubbing against his backside "Keep going! This is good shit" he tightly gripped the fox's arms into one of his paws wile still covering his mouth "Now now, we may not let you live, but if ya' keep your mouth shut you might just make it past the next few minutes"

While the cat boy was crying the Sneasel shoved his filthy cock in his mouth and forced it halfway down his throat "Mpppffffhfth!" he then yanked it out with a plop and slapped it against his face "Yeah you know you like it!" he switched positions and placed the Espurr on his front ass facing backwards. At first he could feel a tiny wet sensation before his entire backside was wet with saliva, before...  
"Ohhhhhhh my...you dirty little slut..." he climbed up the sofa and slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, he gagged like crazy and again tried to fight him off "What? I think it's pretty good" he dipped a claw into his anus and dug out a few wet drops of shit and shoved it against his mouth, when he again refused the Sneasel just shrugged "More for me!" he slurped it off before suddenly plundering his ass with his cock, stretching his little hole out to a painful level. His entire body shook while he fucked the cat boy, his balls smacking loudly against his small thighs & tummy, he took his time and fucked the kid slowly and roughly, twisting his fur and squeezing his body savouring the tightness, his tongue lolling out every time he felt his cock push an inch deeper. After a minute he could feel his body tighten and he pulled out and turned the boy over, blowing a huge, thick load into his face, making sure to place his urethral opening over the boy's nose rubbing small strands of fecal matter and cum near his mouth "Ohhh that was amazing...but you know...I'm still not satisfied" he picked him up and dangled his ass over his mouth, drinking thick seed and shit as it slithered out of his ruined anus before cuddling him for a moment "Who's a cute kitty? Whooooooo's a cuuuute kitty? You are!" he kissed him on the cheek, chunks of shit and smegma oozing down his body.

"But you know: I'm STILL not satisfied and...kinda hungry!" he chirped before jabbing a claw into his chest and with incredible force he pulled his ribcage and organs out; he licked his lips and took a rough bite out of his guts while rubbing his innards on his hardening already dirty cock before poking his anus again. He jammed it in and fucked the boy like crazy, he could see his dick poke through the lower part of his body and through his intestine, shit and blood poured over his crotch while the boy let out a few more pained, croaky groans before the Sneasel hacked away at his neck and shredded it off, tossing it over to his Zangoose lover.

While the Espurr's body continued to be desecrated the Zangoose rubbed his stiff fat cock against the Braixen's hole and used his copious pre to slicken him up, he huskily licked his face and gently shoved himself into the fox's soft, tight pucker. He rocked slowly at first letting the fox get used to his girth before picking up the fact, his legs and belly jiggled and contorted against him while he got rammed and before he coudl enjoy himself the Sneasel leaped onto the bed, after having cleaned his body of blood and shit before shoving his still dirty dick in his face "How does it feel that your kid's guts were on my dick?" he yanked his mouth open and put it in.  
At first all Braixen could do was gag and struggle but as soon as he felt the Zangoose grab his arms and pull back roughly he calmed down "I can snap these off no problem!" he said huskily before pulling the Sneasel in for a kiss sending his dick further in the fox's mouth.

While they kissed and fucked him, he tried to focus on something else before the Sneasel came a 2nd time "Ooh, can't hold it in?" the Zangoose teased before his partner grabbed his fat man tits "Oh hush you..." he took his cock out of the Braixen's mouth and pushed him and his partner over so that the Braixen was riding his lover "Just keep going and this will be over quick" the Zangoose got rowdy and gripped the fox's thigh and started humping like crazy their ball smacking got louder as time went on.

Zangoose again pinned down the Braixen but on the floor while still fucking him. He yanked at his arms, but with a different purposeL at first his arms came out of their sockets and he yelled out before feeling the skin loosen and his muscle contort under the ruined skin "S-stooop!" with one final pull his arms gave way and several clusters of bone and flesh flew out to the sides, soon two pools of blood trickled out to the sides.  
After a few more seconds the Zangoose shot a huge load inside him, his stomach swelled to it's braking point and a small amount sprayed from his bellybutton before he felt a foot on his back and it pushed, causing the cum in his belly to burst out of his anus and mouth. He gripped the fox's neck and dug his claws in before pulling and perfectly stripping his neck & lower jaw of flesh and skin, then he pulled the top of the head back and with the other disconnected his spine "We are gonna eat good for a while!" he bellowed, handing over more broken parts of the fresh corpse. 


End file.
